


采撷（向哨，枢零同人）

by hederahelix10



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hederahelix10/pseuds/hederahelix10
Summary: 预警：向哨，不是哨向！结合热





	采撷（向哨，枢零同人）

采撷（向哨）

# 00.  
前倾，收拉，无间断重复的唯一两个动作。  
灼烧、酸痛，肱股和腹部肌肉纤维的拉扯，沿着肤表肌理汇聚蜿蜒流淌的汗水证明锥生零是确实存活着的生命体。  
他的两踝上锁着镣铐，是那种十分糙制的粗铁制成的。突兀粗糙的接口被随意敷衍地焊在一起，却讽刺得牢靠。不曾抛光打磨，表面也不平整，连宽窄薄厚都未对齐，棱角一下下刮刺在嶙峋的踝骨上，粘黏着血肉，一点也不肯放过依附于胫骨的经络薄肤。  
脚铐上的铁环穿着三指粗的铁链，穿过甲板上的金属环，和其他奴隶串在一起，叮叮当当有一下没一下扫过沾满了猩红血污的裸足。

“这船桨就是你们的肢体，这鼓点就是你们的心跳，摇桨！划！”不知抽打在谁身上的皮鞭击出闷响。

多少年，从最初数着日出日落度日到不再允许自己在乎。  
作为桨间的一部分，像是被移栽于此生根发芽，一如焊死在纤细颈项上的铁圈和其下耻辱的吊牌：CCCXXXIII。  
取替姓名，抹杀人权，碾压自尊，一串代码定义了他现今的全部：一个被判无期的战船奴隶。

# 01.  
最初，一切都让他疯狂。在精神意识中不知多少次将自己撕成碎片，将身上的的东西一件件拆扯下来，哪怕那会让他断手断脚，皮开肉绽。  
项圈和脚铐在肌肤上摩擦着火烧一样的灼痛，像是扯不开躲不过的烙铁一次又一次重复杵在同一块已经伤了又伤的肤表。  
勉强遮羞的粗麻布裹在腰间，可怕的触感磨在身上像是无数密密麻麻的昆虫在下身爬，不时碰到的线头像触须、虫足，毫无规律的针扎似的刺激他敏感的神经。  
隆响的鼓点让他焦躁，桨间奴隶汗湿的身体和因抽打而创伤化脓的恶臭让他几乎无法呼吸……还有不知何时会落在肩头或者脊背上的鞭棍……除了疼只会更疼…  
锥生零是一个哨兵，一个罕见的，原本只能接触最寡淡食物，穿最柔软衣物，靠白噪音精密呵护的存在。

哨兵是鲜少觉醒的个体，作为重要武器被保护起来。前提是，被塔记录在案。

初觉醒为哨兵的那一刻，锥生零曾以为自己能够拯救他的家族。  
未带任何行李，独自出发前往塔，天真地想着，成为哨兵，为君主雇佣，在战事中有所作为，也许他病弱的弟弟便不会再因无法按时上缴血税而遭到苛责。

他错了，相当离谱。

从偏僻的小镇启程，在离位于中央的塔还有不知多少天路程，便亲眼目睹了堪比猎巫的极刑。尚且稚嫩的紫瞳中映照出倒吊在树上向水缸中放血的罪人，他们的罪很简单：含有血猎因子。  
那一刻，锥生零明白了为何父母实力强劲，知识渊博，却甘愿憋屈在一个穷苦的犄角旮旯一声不吭地苟且残喘。  
同时，也意识到，哨兵与否，他的存在，对于王都而言都是怎样也揉不进眼的一粒粗沙。不如说，一个含有血猎因子的哨兵，是更加不可饶恕的危险物种。

沉默着回到家中，他开始一边装作什么都不曾发生，一边努力不让自己是哨兵的秘密暴露。  
透支着引以为傲的意志力强行穿与常人无异的衣物，竭力忽视那擦蹭在肤表、关节、乳首…在每一处末梢神经上摧残，仿佛能撕咬开毛孔袭入的触感。  
村镇广场处刑的惨叫，征收血税的通知哨笛，敲叩在门板上的瓮响，甚至林间莺鸟的叽叽喳喳…他的听觉愈来愈敏锐，一点点轻微声响都让他的内心像见了鬼一样大惊小怪。  
进食如同酷刑，每一口都要装作美味可口那样心怀感激地下咽，不让父母、胞弟担心。曾经最喜欢的食物也变得可怖，浓烈的佐料像在腐蚀着味蕾，割裂着喉管……

瞒过家人才能骗过外人。锥生零毫不怀疑，自己一人落网便会殃及全家。  
他想过躲起来，至少在被捕时不殃及家人，但是弟弟锥生一缕太过体弱，逐渐对随着战事加剧而越来越频繁的血税征收力不从心。  
中央榨干了人类，便将獠牙伸向平民吸血鬼。‘血猎因子’是借口也是为了杜绝后患。中央有意将反抗势力的苗头未曾窜燃便掐死在摇篮中，一并合情合理地放干同族的血，为前线补给。  
一石二鸟，多么可耻便捷！

多少次，锥生零像自知命数将尽的家猫一样，独自晃出去窝着…频繁暴躁，频繁发呆，急促喘息着忍不住抓挠在身上，血腥嵌进修剪圆润的甲尖，觉得自己大概就快要应验书里对发狂哨兵的描写了……  
没有登记，身在塔外，得不到向导素…  
根本没有什么能阻止他悬在崩溃边缘的意识。  
意志力是唯一的伙伴，如今也快舍弃他了。  
在森林里坐着，试图将自我意识扩散开，而不是聚集成一点，尝试性地去听遍及整个林场的窸窣，将覆盖范围逐步扩大。风穿过树叶的沙沙，拂过草间的窸颤，潺泉流水的嘻唰……再待伤口愈合后筋疲力尽地晃回家。  
有一就有二，成功次数多了，未经过任何训练的锥生零开始自行构筑精神图景，创造可以供自己休憩的环境，让自己安心的白噪音……  
说实话，他没有自信不陷进自制的泥沼，躲在屏障后安适得再也出不来。

那是盛夏的一个傍晚，税务员敲响了锥生家的木门，一个月的第三次。  
锥生一缕已经倒在病床上，再给不出什么了…这样下去，即使是吸血鬼也会因失血过多而死风化成沙。  
“用我的血，我出双倍代替他。我们是双子，是一样的吧？”记得自己如是恳求，记得税务员点着头却酝酿着什么的表情。  
紧接着，次日正午，在粗布床铺上被折磨得忐忑难眠的锥生零听着不耐烦的敲击声逐渐过度为破门而入的巨响。睁大了眼，睡意全无，难以置信地望着黑伞下的警卫，听着“漏税”“欺瞒不报”的种种指控他感到茫然和难以置信。

粗糙的锁链绑上了他，锥生零嘶吼着看着家人被带走，那一刻他已顾不得身体上肆虐的不适。“我们做错了什么？！你们要带他们去哪？为什么我不能一起？”车轮一般，从他逐渐嘶哑的咽喉里吼出往复的问题，直到他即使奋力震动声带，也不再能发出哪怕一声哼吟。

晃荡的囚车上，他像失去了痛感一样攥着混入了古时用于制造血猎武器的源金属制成的的铁栏，目眦尽裂地死盯着途径山岗上开始风化的父母，咆哮的雄狮那样张大了嘴喊叫，却发不出一点声音。  
再回过神的时候，空无一物的眼僵在已经快要熔合在栏杆上的双手，望着深可见骨仍在冒烟的伤口，气流割过喉管，笑出了支离破碎的颤音，唇线依然冷硬平直，没有一丝弧度。  
埋首于尚未愈合的手掌，血污染花了惨白的脸庞，浸湿了原本浅淡的银发…只有指缝间发光的紫瞳愈发狰狞。

机械地划着船桨，磨人的疼痛和燥热如旧，却已不至于令他躁狂到失控。也许是感官钝化，变成废弃哨兵了也说不定，锥生零阴暗地想。  
然而事实上并非五感麻木，而是精神力精进。原本自保用的精神图景将他牢牢保护在内，外围竖起牢不可摧的精神屏障。

从桨间微小的圆窗透进的一点光亮闪过即使蒙了泥污、沾了血渍也依然难掩的精致侧脸，冰冷锋锐的紫瞳就像是蛰伏野兽的双眼隐藏了浓得不显于表的沉寂肃杀。  
该庆幸自身与桨间里过半的人类奴隶不同，是一个恢复力极强，不遭到致命创伤便可近乎永生的吸血鬼哨兵。  
建造秩序的上层是混帐，执行者也是半斤八两。  
赢不了，就只能活着，然后，把他们一个个全都耗死。说不定哪日造物主打了个盹，动动手指就无意在沙盘上为你既定的人生扫出一条夹道。

# 02.  
“能够为陛下的战役出一分力，你们应该感到无上荣幸。”皮鞭在甲板上掀起木屑，带着不知从谁身上裹挟下来的血，溅起红褐色的污点，“起桨，落，起桨，落……”  
走在桨间监工的身后跟着一个陌生的脚步，沉稳的步履，崭亮的战靴，那是奴隶们日复一日移动僵硬筋骨的理由。  
至少现在是了：新任长官。

“荣幸？”不知哪个不知死活的奴隶嗤鼻嘀咕了一声。

“安静！”监工将皮鞭毫不留情地甩在那人肩上。那是个人类奴隶，三四十岁左右，已经遍体鳞伤，新旧交错。

脚步声一点点走近，“桨间保持安静，把体力用在划桨上，而不是交谈，CCCXLV。”音量不大的声音听着简直不像个军人，更像是王公贵族，优雅温润，平静的声线不怒自威却没有嘶喊。

“我不是CCCXLV，而是CCCL…阁下”人类奴隶答，最后两个字带着切齿痛恨从牙后挤出。

“桨间奴隶的位置调换，你的主意？”赤色的眼瞳移向监工，淡淡开口。

“是的玖兰大人。”那双赤瞳锐利如鹰又凶猛似狮，仅淡淡一瞥，监工便已敬畏地垂下了头。  
新任长官，玖兰枢，现任陛下玖兰李土的亲侄子，帝国唯一的王储。不知何因，为渡海突然搭乘了这艘名为雅典娜的战船。

“理由？”玖兰枢低沉开口。

嗤笑声在桨间各个角落传来，奴隶们对监工的尴尬喜闻乐见，“他答不全，那是CCCXXXIII的主意。”回答的是CCCL。然后他偏了身子，缩了下肩，果然一鞭抽了过去。“安静！”。

虽贵为王储，渡海实为发配，这点玖兰枢心知肚明。在这敌我交战中的浩瀚大海上无声无息地将他做掉是玖兰李土的真实盘算。  
将计就计接受委任，借机与海对岸父母旧部接应从长计议是他的缓兵之策，因而也不便直接和监工正面冲撞。

玖兰枢不着痕迹地蹙了眉，那个人类大概已经不想活了，才会如此。  
也对，这样的活地狱，怕是换谁都受够了。

顺着监工暴虐的视线，和紧接着甩出去的鞭，一抹在桨间近乎格格不入的身影印入虹膜，一瞬，足以生擒视线。  
没有丑陋的魔鬼，也不是扭曲屈辱的罪恶，不似任何一个奴隶身上刻意丑化的图腾…  
大朵绚丽的蔷薇，非常精致，由墨至绯的花瓣交叠相裹，一层层由花芯绽放，形成欲开不放的造型，繁复华丽。外围花瓣水红色清浅晕开，水乳交融似的化进白皙如玉的肌肤，薄而匀称的肌肉起伏在瘦削的躯干上，使其上的图形更显犹如特意精雕细琢的层次感…自侧颈起始，仿若十字的绛红色单线条蔷薇，像是浮于肤表的毛细血管，它们向脊背蔓延，浓入色泽，盛放，直至尾椎。

监工“啪”的一鞭不留情面落于其上，在仿若折翼的肩胛骨下一寸怒绽了苞萼，绯艳的血液溅洒出花瓣卷展的瑰艳，有些妖娆。  
削峭的肩膀激烈一颤，仅此而已，没有发出一声类似应激呼痛的抽噎。  
血溪渗出绽裂的皮肉，些许病态美感。玖兰枢甚至不明白自己为什么会下意识觉得那画面唯美得凝息。  
鼻息间，能嗅到不可思议的清甜，有丝丝凉意，回甘。假若气味可以如余音绕梁 ，它做到了，因为他下意识像受到无声无形的牵引将目光移了过去。

最先入眼的是紧抠在船桨上的双手，指腹渗着血，洇进半月形的甲尖，青脉紧绷于手背，经络突起…  
那一鞭一定很重很疼…  
然后是同样僵直的脖子，绷紧的线条突出了小巧的喉结，冷汗滑下，聚集在平直锁骨下深陷的阴影里消失不见。刀削的侧颜立体清丽，因疼痛抿着苍白的唇。从侧面看，纤长睫毛下的瞳孔镶着一层紫玉似的晶体，没有情绪。  
即使蒙了尘，溅了血的发上纠结着暗色的血痂，也掩不住原本浅淡如流银曙华的润泽。

一个有些漂亮得不属于这里的孩子。  
焊死在脖子上的铁环挂着镂空编号：CCCXXXIII。

不知名的情绪短暂主宰了思绪，或许是怜惜，也可能只是一时的伪善。玖兰枢将手掌轻轻附上细微颤抖的肩头，释放向导素施加了精神抚慰。  
对普通人也有舒缓作用，本是这样想的，然而那一刹那接触所感受到的重重墨黑浓雾让一股冰寒传递过来，他快速移开了手。

精神连接了……  
怎么可能？

这个看起来不过17岁的战船奴隶，是一名哨兵。  
还是一个可能与他契合度极高的哨兵。

# 03.  
休憩时间极为短暂，刺眼强光从睫毛缝隙探入眼睑，难以入眠。  
“…为王都出力的荣幸…你觉得荣幸么，CCCXXXIII？”男人断断续续地说着，声音里有气愤也有绝望，“他们强暴了我的妻子，杀了她，杀了我的女儿，我的儿子…他们被钉在十字架上…直到血液被放空，脱水活活被晒死…每天我都在梦想手刃坐在高层的暴君，而当我醒来，我依然只是CCCL…也许现在才在做一场噩梦，死亡时才能从中清醒。”

锥生零翻身背对CCCL，将薄得起不到任何作用的毛巾被索性盖到脸上挡光，尽管粗糙的布料让他感到疼痛。“睡觉。”，他低声道。

“如果你有一天有机会能杀的了吸血鬼贵族，替我多杀一个，CCCXXXIII。我不怕死…也许死后什么都没有，但一定好过现在。”

该羡慕么？  
至少CCCL已经生无可恋，人类死后灵魂去天堂或地狱，也许能与家人相见。  
而自己呢…  
锥生零闭上眼，他必须去寻找，那日未被处决的锥生一缕去了哪，是否还活着。无论如何，必须继续挨着，还不能死。

“起来，CCCXXXIII。”叮当几声金属碰撞发出闷响，颈间的金属环被粗暴扯住，紧接着锁链穿过了号码牌与铁环间不大的间隙。桨间监工像对待野兽那样拽着铁链，牵扯着纤细的颈项将锥生零拖出去，催促着，“动作麻利点，CCCXXXIII”。  
脖子上才勉强愈合新生的皮肤又一次血肉模糊，即使是吸血鬼，是哨兵，长期缺乏新鲜血液摄入，他的恢复力也已经逐渐力不从心。

刺骨的冷水随着摇杆转动喷到锥生零身上，过大的水压所带来的陌生冲击远远超过了他的精神界限。伤口刺辣辣的，眼睛沙得生疼……是海水。  
锥生零下意识缩着身子试图闪躲，然而水管像是缠上他不肯放松攻击。头发上的灰渍浸退，露出其下月华似的银丝，污水裹走泥泞，卸去对半透明瓷肌的遮掩。哆嗦着惨白的唇，死死咬着牙，锥生零努力将自己隔离进精神图景，他快要崩溃了。分崩离析的精神图景地震一般，逐渐破碎的板块勉强靠藤条荆棘连接在一起。

“真看不出来，洗干净倒是更适合做性奴。”监工一个手势停了水，啧啧着调笑CCCXXXIII漂亮的皮相，露骨的眼神扫过裸露的每一寸，就像视奸。“擦干，套上。见着玖兰大人管好你的舌头，别说多余的话。”

锥生零无意识地用粗糙的毛巾擦着滴水的头发，他的胳膊仍然在不住颤抖。海风和灼热的阳光让身上的液体很快蒸发，但缺血的吸血鬼体质实在扛不住日晒，反而感到更冷。  
他的精神管理快要失控了，海水风干后留在身上的盐粒刺激得肤表很痛，那痛感钻进毛孔，想抓…想挠……  
冷静…再冷静，不能在这里暴露身份，他一遍遍在脑中重复，调整呼吸，将意识集中于精神图景中迎风浮动的花海。  
集中…再集中…将注意力放在花瓣和枝叶的沙沙声上……

# 04.  
踉跄几步，被甩进门，耳边隐约间能听到精神图景外来自监工的威胁。  
这间屋子很暖，气息…很暖，虽然只是短暂一瞬，锥生零在桨间感受过…类似末药与滴香焚烧的那种宁静温暖的感觉，像是祭祀弥撒一般神圣沉静……好似抚过紧张神经的气息…

玖兰枢冷眼示意监工关门，才将视线落在瑟瑟发抖的人影上。这个男孩看起来就像一只被暴雨冲刷了的流浪猫，可怜兮兮的样子，发丝还在滴水，只有眼中不减戒备的幽火，却说不清看着何处…  
灯光下晶莹闪烁的盐粒覆盖在他苍白的皮肤上，漤成早樱般的浅粉，肤表起了褶皱……玖兰枢皱眉，从衣兜里取出丝帕，沾着铜壶里的清水，轻轻擦拭冰冷彻骨的身子，将盐分抹去。好奇凭一个哨兵的纤敏神经要如何忍受这样的摧残…  
“你来这多久了？”

抖了一下，缓缓从精神图景回到现实。锥生零一动不动地盯着地面，就像在研究上面的木纹一样专著。他不明白这个贵族在做什么…为什么要擦拭自己，为什么动作会这么小心翼翼。

“回答我，我是个向导。想知道的，就一定会知道。”玖兰枢伸手去触对方下颌，挑起下巴尖扳正迫其望向自己。  
动作不重，语气却有祈使意味。  
微微眯眼，他们的精神再次连接了。又是那种被黑暗包裹的景象，迷雾，然后是表面冰冷实则灼烧的黑焰。  
他十分确定最初那一颤，这个编号CCCXXXIII的男孩本能闪躲，却强行克制住身体反应，任自己触碰到他。  
一个，强装成普通人的哨兵。

在听到‘向导’两字时，锥生零用尽了自己的全部意志去控制身体不予反应。他在书上读到过，却没有亲自遇到过。源自本能的恐惧告诉他，也许一直以来藏得最深的秘密就要穿帮了。  
“我记不清了。”锥生零平淡道，努力让声音不抖。下巴上的碰触带着奇异的舒适感，让他感到害怕。这个自称向导的高贵男人在对他施加精神抚慰？为什么…  
注意到贵族的视线一直盯着自己的肩膀，锥生零下意识去扯身上不足以蔽体的棉布，试图遮掩身上耻辱的刺青。  
他感到难堪…

“不用遮，它们很配你。”玖兰枢说。他再次沾湿了丝帕，让它轻柔游走在锥生零身上，“你长得很清秀，我能理解纹刺师当时的心情。”  
大概是出于轸恤惋惜。

锥生零不明白对方的意思…挖苦么？直到男人俯下身，嘴唇印在他暴露在外的左肩胛上，让他像受惊的兔子一样跳开。  
“别动…纯血种是有治愈能力的。”  
纯血？王族？  
锥生零愣住了，鞭伤一点点愈合，柔软的抚触撩拨着敏感的神经让他有些失神，但下一秒就立刻意识到自己在做什么。  
竟然让一个能够探知精神的纯血向导碰触自己……他低下头，后退一步“不必…马上就还会伤的。”语气里满是对命运的麻木。

玖兰枢放开青年，踱回办公桌前。那里有一部沙盘，上面摆着大大小小的船只。“建议桨间换位的理由？”那是个很明智的提议。便于维持平衡，让每一个奴隶了解左右舷的差别，力量也更均衡。

“效率。”锥生零嗓音清冷。他看得懂那双高深莫测的赤瞳，利弊这个王族一清二楚，无需自己解释。

锡箔纸发出细碎声响，一枚红色半透明的圆形糖果抵上锥生零微张的薄唇。“奖励。”，玖兰枢如是说着，两指施力，直到对方拗不过张开闭合的贝齿。红樱桃似的糖果点缀在色素极浅的面庞上格外冷艳，玖兰枢不自觉弯了嘴角，稍顿才从碰触到的柔软唇瓣上收回手指。

击鼓鸣笛声响起，从船舱窗户可以窥见三四艘敌舰。  
“回去吧，CCCXXXIII。”玖兰枢顿了一下，“桨间适合用躯干而不是脑…如果没有沉入海底，事后，我想和你……不，事后我们谈谈。”

锥生零脚步一停，他从没听说过哪个贵族或是王族会和一个奴隶并称‘我们’，在干涸凝冻的心里流过异样的暖意。  
口中化开的蜂蜜糖果中析出久违的味道……血。

# 05.  
深吸一口气，让清新的海风自气管润过肺腔，锥生零一步步走向镂空铁板，阴暗的气息从其下传来，通向地窖般的桨间，或许说地狱更为合适。  
他坐在自己的位置，闭上眼，味蕾上仍余有一点血液独有的甜腥，和蜂蜜滑腻的口感一起让嘴角不自觉微扬起自嘲的弧度…  
俗话说回光返照么？  
说不定真是要死了…

本应穿过脚镣的的锁链空过了他，锥生零惊异地抬头望了监工一眼，又立刻别开头。

“战速！”甲板上传来长官命令，桨间加快了鼓点，监工“起桨，落”的口号也越来越快。

那个纯血王族想跟自己谈什么呢…  
十分不合时宜地，锥生零这样想着，借以分散被咚咚击鼓声折磨的鼓膜和心脏。  
敏锐的听觉使他能在叫嚣和嘈杂中分离出敌我双方射出的箭，有的扎在甲板上，有的刺进肉体骨骼，尖叫声十分响亮。  
杀尽血猎和含血猎因子的吸血鬼就是为了将含有魔力的特殊金属制成箭头用于血族间权力争夺的战争么…

所在战船处于赢面，甲板上睿智的指令让他们避免了承击，本该如此……  
谁都没想到被火包围的敌船会突然提速自杀式扎过来。这艘战船太大了，桨间需要五百多名奴隶操作，即使收到指令转舵也来不及。  
巨响和让脑髓都一起震荡的冲击伴随刺耳嗡鸣，船头尖锐的桅刺将桨间割成两半，海水汹涌灌进来。不过分秒，大多人类奴隶便不再有呼吸，只剩下部分血族仍在挣扎着试图破坏脚踝上的镣铐，不愿与船板一并沉入海底。

锥生零抓着CCCL向上游，被海浪拍撞过来的断裂船板损伤了他的左臂。一边极力双腿蹬着水波，一边用尚且完好的右手去扯固定在木板上的铁环。  
“船在下沉了，你会被吸进去。逃…就算是吸血鬼，沉入海底也只能不断重复死亡直至……CCCXXXIII…替我多杀个贵族……”  
中年人类咧起非常难看的笑，埋首深吸了一口海水，剧烈呛咳几声便没了生气。

同样垂死的敌船射出箭，带着火光和燃油的刺鼻气味，扎在身边，锥生零努力游着，已顾不得随着夜幕降临而逐渐冷却的海水怎样刺激。脚踝上的镣铐很重，他能明确感到来自地心引力的恶毒牵引…  
坠落的感觉…海水不时溢进口鼻中…

不知耗了多久，敌船也沉了，海面恢复了平静。锥生零趴上一块浮木费力喘息着，每一下呼吸都耗费着所剩不多的力气。他开始感到冷，身上大大小小的伤口漤在海水里却没有痹，依然能感到疼……  
他想诅咒哨兵该死的敏感体质…

在海上随着浪波漂着，被熟悉好闻的气息唤回了一丝意志，锥生零借着浮板，一点点蹬踢双腿游过去，再次看到了那名面容精致的褐发王族。  
他身上多处中了箭，三四根，从参差不齐的箭柄长短判断，有的刺得很深。血红的衣袍血一般漂浮在海面上，半个身子勉强扒着一根桅木。  
没有风化成沙，就是还活着。  
或许是报答那一颗血糖果带给自己的能量，或许是好奇他究竟想和自己谈什么……又或许，只是觉得温馨带着暖意的气息好闻。锥生零甩甩头，将CCCL‘多杀一个贵族’的遗言甩出脑海，将王族扛到右肩上借着浮力拖着。他在漂浮的船骸里游动，寻找较大作筏的浮板。然后用全身力气将褐发男人顶上去。  
右手抓着边缘，锥生零侧头靠在木板上喘着，他的视线有些模糊，意识在抽离，左肩大概骨裂了，动一下就疼得钻心……粼粼波光辉映着月色，照在他湿哒哒的银发上，星星点点，未干的海水在凝白的裸身上闪烁，使他看上去像一条传说中的人鱼……

海水推着木筏漂泊，也许能顺流抵达彼岸……然后呢，会再次被捕吧。也许神经已经冻僵了，除了冷，锥生零自觉醒以来第一次不为噪音和其他让人烦燥的细密触感叨扰。海风吹在身上，刮着盐粒在身上划出细小的口子，他也感觉不到了。

挣扎着爬上木筏，锥生零拔下褐发男人身上的箭扔在一边，咬破手腕，让鲜血滴答在他的唇边。换做人类受伤，箭不能拔，否则便会失血过多。  
但血族不同…尤其是纯血。血是万能药，只要血猎武器的箭头离开身体，有足够的血液就会恢复吧…  
怪物体质。

意识一点点模糊，他无知无觉地蜷在对方身边，嗅着仿若热源的温暖气息，闭上了眼。

# 06.  
再次睁开眼时刺目的阳光从睫毛根部的缝隙肆意钻进眼睑，玖兰枢眨眼，剧烈呛咳几声。碰了碰嘴唇，对唇齿间残留的血香感到不可思议。  
清润冷甘的气息就像……

迅速回头，他看到转瞬即逝有什么毛茸茸的东西，继而是熟悉的面容…CCCXXXIII。被烈阳灼伤的肤表有类似燃烟的焚烧气息，双眼紧紧敛着，长而密的睫毛在眼睑下垂下暗影，眉间褶皱着，有冷汗顺着鼻梁滑下。  
玖兰枢将衣袍上的披肩解下将青年包裹起来揽向自己。

这次他看清了在木板对角警惕盯着自己的生物，瞠目结舌这种罕见而夸张的情绪攀上了他素来淡漠的脸。  
那是一只传说中的生物，通称蝎狮或者刺尾猫……警觉性极高的双眼盯着自己，呲着锋利的尖牙。  
和夸大化的神话不同，且不说没有斯芬克斯那样的人面，与其说是狮子，长得更像是山猫。尖尖的耳朵向后背着，尖端翘起笔毛，在风中颤动。毛色很浅，带着珍珠光泽，像怀中布料里露出的那一小撮银发一样，只是稍带了些金色流光。  
肩胛后背着收起的翅膀，龙翼那样薄得透光，颜色泛白，透着菖蒲或紫罗兰色泽的毛细血管，大理石花纹似的描绘在翅膀上。  
玖兰枢尝试着伸出手，那只大猫就蹭过来轻轻嗅，与凶猛外表的极度反差竟然有些可爱。  
刚想反手摸一摸，巨蝎似的尾巴便迅雷不及掩耳地刺过来，停在眉心，紫红的尾巴尖析出毒液，锋利的倒钩随着径直指着鼻尖，泛起玫红色妖冶的光亮。

抬手探进披肩揉了揉那头有些微凉的银发，玖兰枢轻声道：“我无意伤害你。”那只巨大的魔幻生物便化作光点消失了。  
有意思的精神体，罕见的传说生物，除了自身之外，还是第一次见。  
刺尾猫……这种有翼蝎尾大型猫科魔物有着无限的食欲，凶悍嗜血，如同东方传说的饕餮，据说可以吃掉一个国家的军队。

CCCXXXIII么……代表帮助和鼓舞的天使数字。这样的思绪让笑意不自觉展露于唇，望着披肩笼罩下仿若被透过布料的暗光蒙了红纱的沉睡面容，脸上的表情是久违的柔和。

视线中出现了岛，离对岸不远了，接应的船队应该已在附近。  
玖兰枢闭上眼，凝聚精神力，巨大的狮鹫张开羽翼，发出锐鸣飞向天际，那是他的精神体。被称作格里芬的狮身鹰首兽拥有狮子的身体及鹰的头、喙、前爪和翅膀。狮子和鹰分别称雄于陆地和天空，是王权的标志。

# 07.  
“枢君，听说你带回来了一个战船奴隶。”栗发男人推着鼻梁上的眼镜，似笑非笑望着洗漱完毕的王族。  
黑主灰彦，一个含有血猎因子的存在，中立国家的实权人物之一。说不上是人是鬼，不是哨兵也不是向导，没人知道他到底活了多久。  
玖兰枢识别度极高的精神体呼唤了接应的船队，常人看不到，但他们能感觉到呼啸而过的飓风，能听到鹫鹰的嘶鸣。

将外袍披在身上，玖兰枢手上系着衣带回头，“菖藤依纱也呢？”  
菖藤依纱也是一个纯血王族，算是与父母交好的旧部。而他的另一个身份，是曾经服务于塔的介绍人，拥有辨别哨兵和向导相合性的异能。

黑主灰彦双手抄了身上的衣袍，没有立刻回答，眼神示意玖兰枢带路。即使决定支持玖兰枢革命推翻玖兰李土的暴政统治，这里毕竟是他的地盘。

两人在暗红的幔帐外站定，黑主灰彦顺着玖兰枢的视线掀开床幔。丝质床单上躺着昏睡的青年，银发在柔软的鸭绒枕头上散开小小一洼阴影，面容病态没什么血色。  
虽不是介绍人，也没有辨别资讯素的能力，但从床具精挑细选的用料以及雾化盆景滴水的潺潺白噪音不难判断，床上的孩子应该是个哨兵，至少玖兰枢无意隐瞒。  
不止如此…  
“这孩子身上有血猎气息，很浓郁。”  
镜片反光有些泛白，视线中的玖兰枢紧绷肩膀抬高了下颌，喉结随着吞咽的动作一动了一下。黑主灰彦眯眼，看来纯血王族原本并没想到他捡回来的小哨兵会是含血猎因子的稀有个体。  
“有些熟悉的感觉，印象中有家族有类似的波动。好像叫…锥生…应该是血猎因子被发现，几年前被抄家灭族了…”  
鲜有人知，黑主灰彦是曾经的血猎协会长，在血猎被猎捕灭绝后，仍保管着资料并更新记录着大部分含有血猎因子的吸血鬼名单。  
“他叫锥生零，或是锥生一缕。是双生子，我无法判断是哪一个。”从记忆库法阵中抬头的黑主灰彦说。

玖兰枢的目光变得凌厉，压低了嗓音，“黑主灰彦，你今天意外多话。”这确实在他的意料外，本以为CCCXXXIII只是个有非凡意志力的，与自己有极高契合性的吸血鬼哨兵。  
现在，这孩子的的价值更高了。  
并且，盯上他的个体也会变多，比方说以黑主灰彦为首的血猎协会残党。

咚咚，菖藤依纱推门进屋，步履很轻。为不打扰哨兵，塔中的工作人员曾经有统一要求，从说话到走路，动静都降到最低。  
在亲眼目睹前，他曾抱有怀疑，因为哨兵没有可能作为战船奴隶存活。在无指引疏解的情况下，即使是普通人周遭的噪音都足以让他们崩溃暴走。  
没有向导，没有向导素，这样的哨兵如果真的存在，极大可能就是出现概率极低，有着极端自控能力，擅长操控情绪的黑暗哨兵。  
理论上不存在情绪失控的时候，因而也不依赖向导的辅助。  
换句话说，是绝对强者的同时，也是工会掌控外的野马。  
他灰色的眼瞄向玖兰枢，无法判断同为纯血的男人是否已经对此了然。  
展开魔法阵，菖藤依纱也将玖兰枢和床上昏迷的青年罩进光环，类似数据的古文字在光环外圈年轮般旋转……“真让人惊讶…”许久，他开口道。

“多少？”玖兰枢沉静地问，视线没有离开卧榻上的胧影。

“95%。”菖藤依纱也侧目，“你看起来并不惊讶。”

“相反，事实上我很惊讶。”玖兰枢坐在床边，手掌敷在锥生零微烫的额头上施加着舒缓的精神力，“我也只猜到会在85%以上。”

黑主灰彦放下一瓶备用向导素，尽管这或许多此一举。若有所思地扶着镜框，“接下来呢…枢君打算用这孩子作为对付玖兰李土的武器么？”

背对两人的玖兰枢陷入沉默，皱了眉，眼中闪过厉色然后疲惫地敛上。许久，才自言自语般低喃，“没有向导会只把属于自己的哨兵当作武器。”继而他转过身，赤色的双眼化开浓墨似的霾暗重彩。“我喜欢他的样子，所以留在身边。仅此而已，刚才的一切都不要出这间屋。”

那是逐客令的意思。  
另一方面……也是宣告：那是他选定的哨兵，他们将会结合。  
其实与这孩子的个人意愿无关。哪怕是塔，在发现同步率高于85%的个体时也会下达结合指令。  
“我稍后让人把补给送过来。”黑主灰彦最后瞥了眼幔帐边缘依稀可见的银发…又斜眼瞥过玖兰枢的背影。

决定隐瞒么？  
对外，银发男孩只是玖兰枢航海收获的战利品。  
哨兵、血猎因子、契合度，都是必须封缄的机密。

# 08.  
一个战船奴隶陷入深眠很正常，疲惫了太久的身心需要补眠。  
但也有可能是哨兵在精神图景中迷失难以自拔……  
那样，就废了。

玖兰枢五指梳理着青年额际的银发，让自身的资讯素发散出来，然后一点点触碰着发丝下的额头注入。气息混入那片浓烟，在墨黑中消失不见。反复尝试了几次，依旧如此。  
暂且收回手，开始回忆战船上所观察到的。CCCXXXIII似乎经常发呆或是切断对外界的感知。  
神游，那是玖兰枢最初的猜想。  
无数哨兵因神游死在战场上，深陷入自己的精神图景，像是造茧自缚的泥沼，越陷越深直到丧失对现实世界的感知，死得全然无感。

但是……  
有哪里不同。  
玖兰枢如此确定。  
他感受到菖藤依纱也之前的眼神，那个男人也同样在怀疑：黑暗哨兵。  
不如说只有首席级别的哨兵才有可能在没有向导辅助的情况下自我调节情绪，于战船炼狱生还。

双手捧在颊侧，中指按在太阳穴上，玖兰枢再次尝试深入银发哨兵的意识。加强意志力冲击着黑雾，让哨兵的精神图景感受到来犯，并作出防卫从中醒来。  
暗黑色火焰刺过来，玖兰枢便注入更多资讯素让温和的气息与之相抵。  
你来我往交锋数次，年轻的哨兵并未醒来。  
玖兰枢紧了眉心，正欲尝试强行突破精神图景，撕开裂口将深陷其中的男孩扯出来，一只绒白的利爪从雾墙中挖向外围，张着爪钩。  
只来得及极为短暂的一瞥，浓烈的黑雾被迅猛气流划露出圆窗似的细微窥口，里面的景象让他一颤。  
那是相当完备的精神图景，与过去训练时所见识的哨兵图景截然不同。暮色下的花圃，一望无际，散发着冷香。简直像是向导才会有的领域……  
将资讯素聚集于手指，玖兰枢极为冒险地触碰了那只毛茸茸的爪，径直望进其后盯着自己的双眼，轻唤“零”。  
他没有被攻击，大猫收回爪，背过身走向花田。黑雾密合前，玖兰枢看到巨大威猛的蝎狮在一阵强光中变成很小一只比奶猫大不了多少的小不点，蜷成一小团栖身花间，甚至打了个哈欠……  
紧接着蔷薇藤拔地而起， 刺向窟窿进行填补，很火和迷雾再次如坚实的壁垒将一切紧密包裹。

起床气倒是有些可爱。  
若只是累了，睡也无妨。

# 09.  
锥生零不知道自己睡了多久。他感觉身体很重，眼皮很沉，想动一下，却如同灌了铅。  
那是被困住四肢或是活埋入沙土的感觉，但相较疼痛和窒息感，他只感到放松。不知是自己太累，还是真的陷进精神图景出不来了。  
有种奇异的安适感包裹着他，软和温暖。大概是潜意识作祟指示肢体罢工，唯恐调动神经移动一下，一切都会化为乌有。  
那种梦境与现实边缘的混沌感，混淆了精神图景和真实世界的界限一般……

有什么暖而痒的东西蹭在侧脸，一点一点扫在面颊上，他偏头躲避，那触感也追过来。以为是精神向导的胡须，锥生零发出一声呜咽，抓着盖在身上的东西，企图躲藏。  
这一触，指间丝滑如水的触感让他清醒了大半，扑扇着睫毛，光线从蠕动的眼睑边缘映上虹膜。  
昏暗，并不刺眼…

这是哪……  
左右游移着眼球，怔愣地望着雕花和顶画覆盖的天花板，鼻息间有熟悉好闻的气息。

看清来物的刹那，睡意全无，锥生零警惕地抓着手中的被单，瞪圆了双眼。  
那是什么？  
鹰？  
不是？  
尽管目光看起来并无敌意，怎么会有这么巨型的鸟…

“你醒了。”

来不及仔细观察，寻着声音，锥生零戒备地转向烛光的方向。是之前的褐发王族，坐在大的夸张的床铺边缘。  
凭借吸血鬼的夜视能力，不难看清房间里的一切。  
身上的衣物换过了，如果之前裹在他下身的那块粗布勉强能算是衣服的话。皮肤上的布料十分柔软，几乎没有摩擦，身下的床单也是同样…  
锥生零移动双腿，惊异于脚踝上沉重的铁环被取走了，足踝上的创伤已经恢复如初。抬手按上锁骨，颈间的项圈也已摘除。移动左臂，肩伤似乎愈合得不错。  
久违的安逸感……但他此刻没有时间去享受那份轻松，名为感激的情绪并未停留太久，因为摸不清的现状让他惊恐。

“我名叫玖兰枢。记着，是我救了你。”王族话语沉静，暗影随着烛火闪烁在他的侧脸上，加深了眼窝的阴影，更显蛊惑立体。

试着张嘴，但气流划过咽喉只感到沙漤的疼痛，能够感觉到扒在嗓子里的盐粒割进粘膜组织，一时间剧烈呛咳着，泪液聚集在眼角，红艳了眼下细腻的肌肤。  
名为玖兰枢的男人侧身递给他一杯水，堪堪点头接下，才看清那人膝上的物体。  
怎么会……  
锥生零无法相信他看到的…  
那毛茸茸白花花的雪团子，正是自己的精神向导。  
长期伪装普通人掩饰哨兵身份的习惯使然，他从不让精神向导出来晃荡。哪怕普通人看不见，他不敢冒险。  
全然想不通精神向导为何会擅自出来，又为何以小猫形态亲近一个向导，连蝎尾都变得毛茸茸的与真猫无异。锥生零尝试告诉自己定是哪里搞错了，那也许就是只货真价实的观赏猫，王公贵族养宠物很正常。  
视线中，玖兰枢的指尖自额头沿背毛抚向猫尾，让锥生零混身一凛，皮肤上起了层细密的颗粒，汗毛战栗，仿佛那刻意流泄着资讯素的手指正直接点在自己的脊背上。  
“嗯”地一声难耐闷音从唇间兀自溢出，锥生零惊悚地抿唇，尖牙咬在唇内，面上烧得通红，水红充血的唇火辣辣地烧。他抬起水杯，抿了一大口，让温热的液体滋润着咽喉。  
需要发问，需要能出声，他有太多问题要问……  
但首先，他不想被捏住把柄。  
“你说反了……”  
是我救了你。  
他的声音沙哑，像是一个垂死的病人。  
没能说下去的另一个原因，是玖兰枢轮指拨弦一样揉扫在精神向导敏感的颈下，指尖尺梳似的抚在猫咪最脆弱的部位，让锥生零绷紧脊背，紧紧咬住下唇才勉强没有发出舒适地轻吟。简直无法分心去思考为何他人能轻易看到自己的精神向导。

“我清除了你的罪行。”玖兰枢陈述。

霎地，感到有一股压抑了数年的暗火顶开压于其上的柴灰在体内幽幽燃起，“代替贫血的家人交血税是罪么？”抑制的声音颤抖，锥生零试图起身，他想爬近点扯着那名王族的衣领，望进他的眼大声质问锥生家究竟因何被治罪。  
然而他倒了回去，巨大的羽翼牢笼似的阻拦了他的去路。毛羽松软，绵柔的舒适触感纤悉反映末梢神经上，让他一时间放松了力道。  
有些后知后觉的，他意识到自己并非睡在枕头上，那温暖柔软的触感来自身后的……怪兽？  
刚才的鸟……一只有着鹰首狮身的魔物，而它的羽毛抚在自己身上带着与玖兰枢身上一样的气息。  
这只狮鹰……是那名向导的精神向导…  
本以为……向导的精神向导多会是柔和良善的草食生物…  
不对…  
为什么这个王族男人要让自己看到他的精神向导？他又为何能看到自己的……

“从战船逃脱是罪。”玖兰枢实话实说。

“逃？那艘船沉了，我战到了最后，救了你的命。”锥生零后悔了，想起CCCL临死前的话，他不该一时心软好奇，应该一早便杀了这个王族或任其自生自灭。

玖兰枢望着不远处的眸子，湿润澄澈的紫色，稀罕得像一块价值连城的宝玉。那里面蕴酿着火焰，将表层化成泠冽的碎冰。  
将膝间的白猫抱在怀里，一边抹毛一边屈膝压在卧榻上移向被卡在鹰狮和自己之间紧张得瑟瑟发抖的哨兵。他抬起一只手，带着安抚的气息拂上莹白的侧脸，“听清楚，不论是什么使你被绑上了战船，焊在你脖子上的铁圈，刺在你半边脊背上的蔷薇，拴在你脚踝上的锁链…”  
他散发着资讯素，手指随着字句扫过脖颈的十字蔷薇，勾描过锁骨，顺着肩胛整个手掌覆盖在隐约于无袖衣裳的蔷薇纹刺，在其上弧形按揉着，继而突兀擒住裸露在丝被外的踝关节。无视挣扭，拇指在细瘦的胫骨上细细摩挲着皮肉，加深了指间的握力。  
“带着这些，你终其一生都会是战船奴隶。一艘船沉了再换去下一艘，直到死，固定在战败船只的甲板上一起沉入海底。”顿了一下，玖兰枢望向哨兵冰冷的紫瞳，“救你回来，摘除枷锁，给你套上这件袍子的是我。别不知好歹，欠你的，我已经还清了。 ”平静叙述的语气讲故事一样娓娓既定事实，却让锥生零莫名刺痛。

玖兰枢希望男孩主动妥协，而不是让彼此命中注定的结合变得困难。黑主灰彦让人送来了诱导用的药物，但不到万不得已，他不想用。  
对于他的计划，为了种族和国家，此时坐在床上的毫无疑问是一件冷兵器，一个有着绝对杀伤力的暗黑武器。但作为一个向导，眼中所见是他未结合的搭档。不论以何因为始，一旦结合，就会是彼此的唯一。  
话虽如此，无论用何种手段，鹰眼瞄上了床上瑟缩的小猫，就势必会弄到手。

“还没还清是施恩者说了算的。”  
哦？  
那双雪青色的眼里透着执拗，玖兰枢略微挑眉，示意他说下去。

“把我扔回战船，丢进血窟，钉上十字架拖出去暴晒，吊在树上放干血…随便你……”镇定地说着仿若事不关己的话语，锥生零启颜，傲桀不驯的神情是他脸上的全部，“你依然欠我。”

那张脸很适合微笑，眼角稍稍挑起，些许挑衅，英气的俏俊脸庞说得上绝美。兴许是被愉悦到，玖兰枢也笑了，“说说看，你想要什么？”但凡是能做到的，他都会满足。

“一缕，锥生一缕…”锥生零稍稍停顿，收紧了握在杯子上的手指，从温热的杯壁寻求力量，“那是我弟弟的名字。帮我找到他，如果一条命不够，就再多搭上一条。下达指令吧…我，什么都可以做。”

玖兰枢赤色的眼随之微缩，和他料想的一样。这名哨兵更适合“零”这个字，他太过纯净，才会在这种场合优先顾及别人。  
手指不自觉绕了绕小白猫耳边的绒毛……  
不愧是精神向导，如实反映主人的本质。再剽悍的蝎狮，放松下来的实质也只是纯白绵软的小猫。

# 10.  
“琉嘉，可以了，把手里的东西留这，你可以退下了。星恋、英，你们也退下。”玖兰枢吩咐着部下，双眼始终固定在锥生零身上，将他的紧张、无措以及装腔作势的逞强伪装尽收眼底。  
可惜迟了，幼猫在猎鹰前说出了无法挽回的话，一句玖兰枢等待已久的话。  
而一个优秀的向导，不会错过任何破绽。

“可是…枢大人！”维护纯血是下位吸血鬼义不容辞的使命，何况，是引领政局走向的向导，而床上的，是来历不明的……

“退下。”玖兰枢又重复了一遍，效仿顺毛那样将手掌敷在锥生零颊侧，手指划过鬓角的银发。待门栓自动闭合，他将脸腠地近了一些，手指下滑，挑起微凉的下颌。  
“什么都可以？”笑唇间的话语磁性魔魅。

锥生零愣住了，下意识点在自己肩头的布料上，才勉强确定自己不是在通体赤裸着接受目光洗礼。  
原本在耳鬓摩挲的手指有意无意擦蹭着耳屏，进而揉上耳珠轻轻搓揉着。难以抗拒，好似毒瘾的气息从毛孔探进来，让人不自觉渴望更多。那对青涩敏感的哨兵来说过于刺激了，让他险些惊叫出声。  
无路可退，能感到身后来自魔物的温热呼吸。他深深吸气，试图从玖兰枢脸上读出什么暗示。犹豫着，揣测王族所要的忠诚证明是什么，锥生零调整姿势，双膝及榻，保持正坐的跪姿，将高傲的头颅一点点低下去。

“我不需要你给我下跪，你也没必要违心作贱自己。”玖兰枢锁了眉心，放下怀中的白猫，转而穿过腋下将锥生零提起来靠在自己身上。然后他倾身一点点压下去，将劲瘦的身型罩进身体投下的阴影里。

“你做什么？”  
入耳的声音微颤，印入眼中的表情由惊讶变得惊惧，锥生零背耳的猫一样僵硬了身型。玖兰枢不予理会，“哨兵……你叫零对么？”  
锥生零身子一抖，经久未闻的名字在耳朵里形成魅惑的回音。他僵硬地瞪着对方的瞳孔。赤红的宝石镜面一样映照出他此时的狼狈，流露出的兴奋情绪令他不解。  
“塔未能收录在案的，含血猎因子的流浪哨兵……再好不过了。”字句像是被赋予了魔力，在他耳边低喃，“靠着自身意志力，作为战船奴隶活下来的哨兵，听都没听说过。”  
脑中一阵阵发白，…秘密暴露了，一个王族，发现了他含有血猎因子，且是哨兵的事实。  
不是试探，而是肯定。

玖兰枢的手指像是在进行一项关于他精神极限的实验，从鼻梁开始沿中线向下拂着，画过颈中，隔着衣襟轻薄的布料划在胸膛上。  
他抖成了筛子，却无论怎样也唤不醒他不知被向导施加了什么催眠魔法的精神向导。那只小白猫蜷成一团就着被安放的位置倚在狮鹰交叠的前爪中间，闲适地睡着，没有任何救驾的意思。  
“我剥夺了你的名字，替你收着。锥生这两个字，在我扳正秩序后，会还给你。”  
耳边的声音似有柔情，但锥生零感到畏惧。他可以在没有武器的情况下徒手暴打一个向导，但他没有对付纯血的经验。  
“从现在起，你只是零。”  
对下位吸血鬼来说还有比纯血向导更糟糕的存在么？与生俱来的精神暗示，加上向导碾压性的精神干扰。  
锥生零觉得自己一定是被催眠了，却又感受不到一丝杀意。  
既不是精神侵袭，那为什么……

身上凝聚了薄薄的汗珠，水雾一样将他包裹，热…气息也开始变得极速。他感到迷惑，困顿之余是对未知的本能排斥。湿润的气音咬在他的耳朵上，“我销毁了CCCXXXIII的档案…零，你是我的了。”  
尚未反应过来，腿上就感到凉飕飕的抚触，隔着丝质布料抓揉，然后从衣袍边缘探进来…  
“等等……不行！放开我…结合不行！”锥生零彻底慌了。  
这是全然陌生的领域，本以为会装作普通人度过一生的他不曾假想过可能与某位向导结合的可能，更不要说是闻所未闻的男性向导。  
他开始挣扎，腰上却使不上力，胳膊软绵绵的，简直觉得自己不像个被称为精锐武器的哨兵。名为‘结合热’的名词首次侵占了他的脑，好像白噪音从体内产生了一样，嗡嗡的在开始白茫茫一片的脑海中扩散，让他措手不及。

“你昏迷时我已经测过了，你我的同步率高达95%，不存在不行的理由。何况…”玖兰枢压得更低，手掌揉向大腿内侧光滑柔嫩的皮肤，来回摩擦着，甚至撩拨地注入了更为浓厚的资讯素。“是你将我拽进了结合热。”

指控的帽子扣在锥生零头上，将过热的头脑冷静了几秒。他借势侧身翻滚将自己摔下床，就着疼痛清醒的数秒靠上墙壁，支撑果冻一样颤巍巍的双腿。抬头望着对方腿间的帐篷，又自惭形秽地望着自己的下肢，感到无地自容。  
暖燠的气息将他包裹，溜进鼻息，像是被擒住魂，他绝望地发现自己想向坐在床边的褐发男人靠过去。  
身体越来越敏感，似乎从精神向导间接传递过来的资讯素都快要让他沦陷。  
因为契合度高？  
95%是什么样的意义锥生零完全没有概念，但他依稀记得书本上对契合度极高的哨兵向导之间的吸引称作‘命运’，描述为‘忍耐’。

“你在怕我？”玖兰枢优雅的声线多了分暗哑，那让锥生零意识到他并不在撒谎，而是真的陷入了结合热。

“我不习惯将思维暴露给他人，仅此而已…”  
那会让他感到…无所适从…  
他害怕玖兰枢的碰触。那人无疑是名精神力强劲的向导，接触到的每一寸皮肤都能受到侵蚀，融化一样将自身脆弱的内心袒露出去。  
锥生零的精神屏障十分严密。装作普通人咬牙忍耐的岁月使他对普通向导毫无畏惧，他们甚至无法辨识出他是哨兵，只要他想。但是玖兰枢不同，一个与自己契合度极高的S级向导，还是本身就对下级吸血鬼有意志干扰能力的纯血种，他不得不感到源自本能的忌惮。

“我的情绪管理很好…不需要辅助…只要你答应帮我寻找一缕，我会执行你所有的命令，所以……”，结合是什么锥生零没有实感，他不了解这个不过一面之缘的王族，不想和一个本质上的陌生人永生绑在一起。  
那太可怕了。  
“我会服从你的命令，结合不行……”  
锥生零扶在墙上低喃着重复，不大的声音带着不经意的恳切，期许这个看起来并不像恶棍的男人能好心扔给他几片向导素。他的脊背抵在墙壁上开始下滑，冷冰冰的触感袭上发烫的身体，下身硬得发疼，他快要撑不住了……

“不是什么都会做么？”床边低男人摇摇晃晃地站起来，跌撞几步灼烫的身子压上他的，重心倚在墙面，甚至能够单从背上的触感想象出墙壁雕花的形态。腿间抵上炽热的东西，烙铁一样让哨兵敏锐的生理为之做出激烈的反应。  
他们旋转着跌回床上，毫无让步意思的玖兰枢红着眼双臂撑在他的身侧。  
“你曾经的奴隶代码…333是守护天使的印记，听说过么？”  
锥生零不知道对方想表达什么，他双手杵上玖兰枢的胸膛抵触地推拒，“向导，你想被哨兵暴打么？！快放开我！”他怒竭地吼着。

“解开我的衣服。”酒红的瞳孔闪过血光，命令口吻不容置疑。玖兰枢脸上压抑地显现了不明显的恼意，双手撑在对方肩上捏着，从光裸的削肩突破，将掺有指令的精神暗示搅在资讯素里从彼此接触的裸肤渗透进去。

乘击的锥生零毫无防备地发出一声尖叫双手扶住了抽痛的额，他感到有什么在撕扯着他的精神意识，痛得他更加惨白了本就没什么血色的脸。那气息的味道没有变，却不再是令他眷恋的温度，锋利地割进他拼命维系的屏障。  
“我会需要用精神力指挥或控制你的行动，不可能一面不断试探询问你能接受和我精神连接到什么程度，一边防着你的小九九。”纯血赤红的眼将念压和精神侵蚀一起刺向他，不曾应对过的怒涛几乎要将他吞噬。  
剧痛唤醒了他的精神向导，白色的猫在伸展的光团中恢复了狮蝎的正常姿态，戒备地翘着蝎尾，却只是戒备地观瞻。

“把我的衣服解开，零。”祈使句增加了压迫，玖兰枢的精神攻击开始不留情面。他开始冒险，甚至不在乎对方是否会操持着精神向导袭向自己。  
这是他第一次面对黑暗哨兵。尽管只是一个不曾接受过正规训练的幼雏，锥生零可怕的资质使他即使面对纯血，面对来自S级向导的精神攻击仍负隅顽抗着不肯忠于本能，顺应结合热自然发展。  
这和他的预想偏差太大，甚至可以说让他措不及防，没有了后手。  
他们并不讨厌彼此……未对自己展开攻势的猛兽就是最好的证据。事实上这个男孩让自己免于沉坠海底……那样的举动，难道不需要基本好感么…一个奴隶拯救间接让他身陷囹圄的贵族…  
他们的相合度高达95%，能够轻易看到彼此的精神向导。  
为何要与命运对抗？  
理应顺其自然不是么？

一遍遍强化精神暗示，将解衣服的指令灌入哨兵精神屏障的夹缝，看他痛苦地咬破了嘴唇，目光空洞地服从指示，抬手覆上自己腰肩的结带，也依然没有收手。他的做法达到了暴虐无道的地步，银发哨兵茹痛嘶哑呜咽，清俊美好的面容痛苦得扭曲，双眼氤氲起水光。  
他必须得到他，越是抵抗就越刺激出潜在的占有欲。这份执着或许已经开始逐渐失控超出哨向间的本能。  
玖兰枢难耐吞咽，视线注视着苍白唇瓣上流泄的一丝嫣红。受到迷惑鼓励一样抬手，拇指抹去血丝，在唇上殷出一抹胭脂似的丽艳，继而鬼使神差地舔上指腹上的血渍，如其人一般冷艳的血，让人神醉。

“让你家破人亡的罪魁祸首是谁，知道么？”哆嗦的双手顺应强制精神指令扯开衣带，玖兰枢擒住那双手，看着衔痛喘息的面容，将精神抚慰注入印在冰冷指尖上的吻。“他叫玖兰李土，是我的叔父。篡位杀了我的父母，并企图强娶我妹妹为后。”  
看到那双玻璃质的紫瞳一点点恢复光泽，玖兰枢将锥生零拥进怀里，“我们要对付的敌人手上捏着大把已结合的哨向，只靠你我……”他顿了一下，手掌温柔地轻抚在流银似的发丝上，额际的发被冷汗浸湿。  
“说合作？配合？服从命令？只是解个衣服，看看你现在这幅冷汗涔涔的样子。”  
活像只落难的弃猫。  
抬手将那张脸转过来，指尖点在唇上，“所有好听的话，都只是这里能说。事实是，你会质疑我的目的，对我感到防备，滞后执行…而我，将不得不为对付你的精神屏障而耗费大量精神力，让敌人有机可乘。”玖兰枢低下头，埋在锥生零颈间，聆听着动脉的呼唤……“对不起。”他低语，声音几不可闻，但哨兵敏锐的听觉或许不会错过来自高高在上的王族一辈子都不曾说出口的歉意。

其实他不想他疼，但他别无选择，他想要他，也想让他渴望自己。  
手指弹琴一般游弋在丝袍下，动作轻柔，“你接触过其他哨兵和向导么？对自身了解多少？”他恰到好处地掐揉着敏感的身体，落在腿内，腰际，在紧实的腹部游走，描绘细腻肌肤下的肌理。  
玖兰枢捧上青年稚嫩的灼热，在手中拿捏，让它硬得惊颤，从前端的小孔里析出湿滑的液体。“结合热……亢奋到颤抖的这里，你怎么解释？”他凑到耳边吹气，将自己的东西抵到对方臀侧上下擦蹭着，“承认吧，你也想要我。”

然而锥生零不复清明的眸子里仍然有拒绝，他没有妥协。“向……向导素？”支吾着说着，和他猜想的一样，青年不愿臣服于本能，他将一切彼此间的吸引失控全全归咎于契合度。  
玖兰枢叹气，翻身将黑主灰彦留在桌上的药剂倒出两片，夹在指间探进唇瓣。锥生零温热的口腔包裹着他的手指，让他情难自已地一震，身下一紧，几乎不自觉地去臆想。  
“你现在吃下去的，是向导素。”  
能拒绝我的话，就试试看。

# 11.  
锥生零蜷缩着抱着自己打颤的双腿，腿间充血的部位疼得得不到疏解。他难耐地蹭着，发现向导素只能让他的大脑恢复清醒，而想要的东西，身体依然在渴求。他茫然地望向身边不时抽搐的男人，寻求答案。

“契合度超过90%的未结合哨向会本能相互吸引，向导素可能失效，并在任务中触发结合热。越亲近的距离，越紧密的合作，越深入的精神连接，越容易……战争中出现结合热是致命的。”玖兰枢说着，然后在愈发喑哑的嗓音里揉进狠戾，“现在明白了么？我必须得到你…全部。哪怕将你的精神撕碎再重塑我也会让你成为我的。”

抖了一下，锥生零尝试在脑中寻找出路。话已经说死了，也自知尚且没有与精神攻击抗衡的自信。不止如此，他在玖兰枢融了墨的眼中看到了痛楚的神色。在男人说着狠话威胁的同时，表情也愈发扭曲。  
“你若想报仇雪恨…就把自己交给我。我不想用强的，别逼我用强的。”  
似是不想让自己藏不住纠结的面容被窥探，他的手指覆上他的眼睑，点上鼻尖，然后缠上他的十指，纠缠在一起，“你的眼，嗅觉，触感……把你的能量和意志分给我，零……陪我改变这个我凭一己之力无法改变的世界。”他顿了一下，“换个说法……让我陪你复仇，更正让你家破人亡的秩序。”

宝石般的紫瞳映照出血琥珀似的眼，他被生擒活捉陷了进去，也许…只是也许……他确实也想这个纯血王族的一切温柔都只属于自己。

“现在，请你把身上的袍子脱了。”玖兰枢说，“或者…用你的蝎尾猫阻止我……能做到吧？”肆无忌惮地钻入丝袍，他的双手在滑腻的肌肤上点火，“真的那么厌恶的话，就不要让我有机可乘，否则……”毫无预警地含咬上纤细的颈项，吮吸着血管却未深入，他挑起他的下巴，手指从尖端跳点着划向领口，把玩着喉结，怀中身体的颤抖让他愉悦。不仅哨兵或向导间难以调解的本能，血族之间对血的渴求同样深刻，自己的尖牙能够让其下的血管兴奋鼓动，是件何其值得雀跃的事。  
随及，他用吻取代了手指，抿吮着那里恨不得咬破，将彼此的欲火引上更为灼烧难耐的层次。  
“我选择解开你脚铐上的锁链，你才得以生还，那是我对你的选择。而你也选择了我，才会救我。”自言自语或是自我说服，他含咬着喉结小巧的突起抵在那里说话，口唇翕动在敏感脆弱的部位持续撩拨……

“不，那是…啊…我不知道，只是一种感觉…因为资讯素？”锥生零感到茫然，又好像前所未有的清晰。果然是玖兰枢特意授意监工空过他…即使早已了然，那股热流反而更加在身体中流窜。  
无法在说话时抑制快慰的呻吟，字句变得破碎。他的双手被向导牵引着搭上对方的肩膀，直接碰触到肤表的刺激让他的双手不可抑制地颤抖。他在彼此的碰触间感受到噬骨的温情，脉脉暖意汇聚成溪流淌进他的精神图景，让他沉醉，想要更多……

“过去怎样都无所谓了。零，你只要记住，无论在什么情况下，我都不会伤害你…除了这一次…配合我，或是干扰我，你都会是我的。”他捏住锥生零的下巴，倾身吻了上去，急切地咬破舌尖侵入对方的领地，用纯血吊着吸引，趁机卷着柔软的舌肆意纠缠。没轻没重的吻法近乎疯狂，他知道该怎样让他的哨兵沦陷，肆虐的舌在口腔中的每一寸搜刮，甚至一棱一棱描绘在牙槽上。  
玖兰枢恶质地咬破对方的舌尖，再将自己的舌压上小巧的尖牙，蹭出鲜血。他将激吻升温，将其变成吸血鬼本能争夺的战场，迫小哨兵在对喰中主动与自己火热的舌纠缠不清。没有摄入氧气的空隙，连呼吸的权利都一并夺走，他要他的全部。锥生零从嘴角溢出不成话语的呻吟，眼角晕起酡红娇艳的云霞，他几乎喘不过气，只得从玖兰枢口中去抢。眼中映着纯血种得逞的满足笑靥，他已不在乎了。

“请你把身上的袍子脱了。”玖兰枢堵着锥生零微肿的双唇哄劝着，他搂着他的腰，在脊椎上挑着丝绸剐蹭，一手来回抚着柔滑的大腿，掌根按在矫健的股肌上旋碾着，诚心擦过欲望的边缘却不碰触。  
他要他未来的伴侣心甘情愿，要他做出主动邀请的明确指示。对此玖兰枢病态地不想做出让步，这是他的偏执成性。  
“需要我施加精神指令么？”他如此催促。即使看到锥生零眼角被情欲激出的生理泪也好不怜悯。“脱了它，或者攻击我。零，二选一……”即使同样被不得舒缓的欲望逼得生疼，玖兰枢赤红的眼锁在紫瞳上望向深处。

“它似乎……喜欢你的精神向导…”锥生零指的是那只俯卧在鹰狮旁的大猫，盘着蝎尾，似乎已经完全放松下来，正舔着前爪，一副悠哉的样子。掩于额发下的脸很红，他靠上王族的肩膀，执起他的手放在自己的衣带上，这是他能做到的全部，但对玖兰枢而言已经足够。  
精神向导是深层意识的凝结产物，狮鹰边放松的大猫远比哨兵自身诚实。  
衣带松开，丝布滑下肩膀、胸口，多少年衣不蔽体的战船奴隶竟也会为此羞愧难当。双手扯着衣领，他将自己的体重压上去，尽管那让他们赤裸的胸膛亲密无间厮磨在一起。哨兵天然敏感的身体为之震颤，粉嫩的乳尖被叠加的热度刺激得挺立起来，一侧在未完全滑落的衣料下露出可人的突起，既纯净又色情。它将丝绸顶起，圆润的小果子似的在周围垂下褶皱阴影，吸引玖兰枢以二指去夹。  
“啊嗯…”锥生零咬住唇，提着对方衣领狠狠撞上床头层叠的靠枕，将额头抵上玖兰枢的，“若让我后悔…我会杀了你……即使现在做不到，终有一日…”  
他不怀疑锥生零的话，黑暗哨兵的潜能是深不可测的，且先天冷情，哪怕真的杀得了自己的向导也并不惊奇。浓烈的血香弥漫整室，玖兰枢划破脖颈，汹涌而出的珍贵纯血蜿蜒流下，滴滴答答在床铺上，他将带血的手指揉上润红的薄唇，渲染着，探进口腔擒住舌，将血液浸上味蕾。“问我的血…我一定会让你后悔。”  
毫无疑问，会，而不是不会。  
将颤着不解的哨兵按向颈动脉，缠着他脑后的发丝五指用力将尖牙扎进伤口，溅出更多血液也不在乎，就像纯血其实一文不值。“你会后悔让我成为你唯一的依靠，致命的弱点……之后都不可能再独来独往无所顾忌…”三指擒上胸口的果实揉捏打转并向上揪扯，让丝质布料绷紧在那里反复摩擦，他扯着那里，掌控在指间让敏感的身体无处可逃，窸窣失控的抖颤让他兴奋。  
玖兰枢偏头同样含上雪肤下青色的血管，将獠牙一点点没入，刺进十字蔷薇花心，在吮吸的间隙低吟言灵般的魔咒，“只有我的血能满足你…只有我的触碰能抚慰你……你一定会后悔…零…”  
游鱼似的手指探进膝弯，顺着内侧滑腻的薄肤抚向腿间，手上在腿心揉搓，中指从两粒胀得发疼的小球正中碾过，笔直袭上挺立的灼热。那里湿得不成样子，不断涌出的晶莹液体将整根充血涨红的玉髓勾勒得剔透水润。手指卷上湿哒哒的黏液小蛇一样绕着柱身打转，让更多的前液抑制不住地淌在股间。  
玖兰枢一把扯下搭下身的多余布料，将两人的下身并在一起摩擦，让黏湿的液体分不清彼此。他留恋地撤回獠牙，转而吻在齿痕伤口愈合，不自禁不时以舌顶在逐渐愈合的齿洞上伸缩。“你会后悔的，一定……我能让你变得下不了手杀我…变成你一生也摘不下的镣铐…”  
自纯血颈间抬起的脸庞羞红得像是能捏出血滴子，他从血液里读到了纯血种近乎癫狂的固执自信，“能做到就试试…”他笑，同样猖狂寻衅。映在眼中的淫秽景象让他想就地遁形却怎样也移不开视线，吞咽并舒出温热的浊气，他感到亢奋，不论是否出自哨兵对于向导的占有欲。  
修长的手指插进他的，交叠的十指摩擦着根部细薄的皮肤。向导雨点似的吻扫在他身上，密而亲，不留间隙地点在每一寸。身体本翻转过去伏向床铺，被把玩得红肿的乳首蹭在本无多少摩擦的蚕丝上，却让锥生零无法忍耐地弓起身子，受惊的猫一样。玖兰枢覆上他的背，下身湿濡地顶在腿根，丰润的唇印上左肩的蔷薇，在那些大朵绚丽的花瓣上舔舐着，像是在假象如何以舌尖勾起边缘卷翘的蓓蕾，仿若在挑逗着真花那样。那些图形是锥生零身上最觉耻辱的东西，但他不想放过。在玖兰枢看来他们是美的，与乳酪似的冰肌雪肤相得益彰，他要他即将结合的伴侣也这样想。  
他在他的脊背上肆意播种着浅粉的花瓣，手掌绕到身前在下腹兴风作浪，灼烫的性器抵在柔滑的腿上上下擦蹭。然后抓揉着挺翘的臀瓣，放肆地揉着，将湿滑灼热的柱体杠在正中挤压着磨蹭。  
“疯子”，锥生零叫出了声，不曾受到刺激的部位让他全身神经都绷到了极限，细小的碰触都能让血液沸腾。紫晶蒙上了湿润的薄雾，乍看显得婆娑。  
翻身骑上王族的腰胯，将自身得不到关注抚慰的部位抵在他的下腹擦蹭。看到玖兰枢魅惑地咧嘴笑了一下，露出两侧尖尖的犬齿。情欲弥漫的眼角微挑，锥生零难以置信地立刻软了腰。他不曾听过向导的那里都可以聚集精神抚慰…分明只是块海绵体……而事实是，与自己的蹭在一起的肉柱灼烫地传来一股股热浪似的抚慰，让他险些宣泄出来。  
低于体温的手指按上尾椎，在夹缝上一寸的最后一叶花瓣上揉弄然后嵌入臀缝，在花心揉按。裹着混杂了两人前液的湿黏在那里抽动，然后刺进一点，指间上聚集的抚慰和着资讯素探在最为私密深入的地方让结合热中的身体为他打开。沾湿的手指顺着收缩的穴口挤进去，抽插着按压在内壁上。玖兰枢探身拉下锥生零纤细的颈项，擒住他惊呼的口，得空掠取口腔中润滑的唾液，缠绕着对方的舌头，带入自己的口腔。手指在紧致的穴道里画着圈，他挤入第二根手指，在其中掠夺似的大肆挖搅着，按在热和柔软的内壁上。  
某一点被碰触的刹那锥生零到抽冷气，而他的唇立刻被封缄，无间断的刺激刮弄着让他全身不断过电似的酥麻，瘫软的腰身贴上玖兰枢的身体，唯有被托高的臀部更加方便了对方的掳掠。  
抽出的手指带出缠上来挽留的内壁，湿漉漉的液体黏在指上随着微微分开的动作牵起融化芝士似的黏丝，悬哒哒地滴吊着。  
身体被掀到床上，玖兰枢攥着他的脚踝拉到肩膀上，炙热的烙铁抵在腿间，缓慢拖延的插入似是要让他清清楚楚意识到他正在被做着什么，慢吞吞的插入迟缓地撑开即是扩张也感到勉强的窄细内部，让锥生零无端产生会被彻底贯穿的恐惧，痉挛着抖了起来。  
完全没入的刹那，双腿被前倾的肩膀反折，被抬起的臀让下半身都弯离了床铺，他看到玖兰枢半跪着直立起身，深深埋入他的身体，像是要干进最深处，交合部位因弓折的身体被恶趣味地杵在眼前，“你逃不了了，零。”玖兰枢在耳边这样低喃。  
映进视网膜的淫秽片段，萦绕在耳边的话语，鼻息间浓得超出负荷的资讯素勾绕得分不清彼此产生了催眠般奇异的满足感。  
他可以清晰看到自己是如何将玖兰枢巨大的东西反复吞吐，感受每一寸侵入所一并渗入体内的抚慰。这个男人待他如珍贵物件，他在彼此的精神连接中把握到这样的信息。他纯熟的精神抚慰竟大材小用在这种地方，让每一次接触，每一下手指的游走都载着安抚的精神暗示，让神经不自觉缴械，投入到结合的禁忌快感里。  
鬼使神差地将双腿盘上对方腰际，双手掐上后颈和那里褐色微卷的碎发，锥生零兴奋不已地收紧身子，将他的向导拉到唇边。一贯冷冽的声音破碎嘶哑，掺着气音，他咬上他的耳垂，“被死咬住的是你…玖兰枢。”后穴因羞耻感剧烈收缩，紧咬着那个吞吐着的部位。橙光下绯云缀点的脸庞美艳得让被文学词赋熏陶一生的王族也一时词穷，心中某种情绪愈发膨胀起来，不自觉扬起了唇。  
就着插入的姿势将锥生零托起来顶上床头，让重力将彼此相嵌得更深，恨不得将他的小哨兵整个揉进骨肉，他满足于由于紧张失重而含得更紧的小穴，欣喜于考拉般缠在自己身上的四肢。他的手指摸在自己出入的位置，那里被不断带出湿热的液体，与两股一冷一热的资讯素混在一起的腥膻汁液拍溅在手掌上，他借着润滑在柔软的臀瓣上捏捻。  
姿势变化让相连的柱体刺入了最里面，锥生零被几乎窒息的快感磨得难以自拔，每一下都更加深入的冲刺逼得他昂头，优美的颈项宛如濒死的天鹅。  
他睁着模糊的泪眼望着天花板上仿若观望着的画像，抿着唇不愿承认自己的身体会如此淫荡，快感让他不自觉地将身子下沉，让那里进得更深，后穴谄媚地迎合着入侵。无措地听着淫乱的水声，肉体的拍打，和他自己几乎崩溃的呻吟，在他敏锐的哨兵耳朵里形成无法忽视的图像。  
从声音、触感到精神，他感到自己在被他的向导侵蚀占据，后穴被不断进击的性器充满到几乎会撑坏的地步，含不住的液体淌下来在股间又腻又滑。  
“你心中的花田…什么时候愿意了，也邀我一同观赏……”，玖兰枢托着他的身体，气息若即若离地扫在耳舟上。探进外耳道顶弄的的湿濡触感仿若下身淫靡之事的局部扩大版，在哨兵极佳的听力中放大再放大，想在脑中炸出了花火，待反应过来锥生零拧身骑上了他的向导。连接的部位埋在体内，随着扭转的姿势嵌得更深，没了根部。  
旋转摩擦的快感让他脱力，锥生零不假思索地惊叫出来。惊异于玖兰枢在那一刻的闷哼能让他欣喜若狂，让内心战栗，脑中不知来自何方的‘猎捕’指令越来越清晰。锥生零按着身下的胸膛自己动了起来，死死咬着体内的东西，润湿的眼瞄着玖兰枢脸上忍耐的神情，更加下意识摆动腰肢硬是将身下骑着的男人逼出破音。  
玖兰枢一手擒上纤腰，一手托着臀瓣，骤然激烈地抱着轻盈的身体一下下撞击，插操到至深处。埋上细白的胸膛，在上面细细啃咬着留下一朵朵绽放的红痕。他掌握了全部敏感点，毫不留情地托起他全部抽出再猛然整根插入，他不碰空气中颤抖的玉髓，尽管它胀得连表面的经络都已经清晰莹亮。他在那一点上狠狠地碾撞，要他的伴侣靠后面，靠自己达到高潮。  
“停……慢一点………不行…要坏…”锥生零无助地摇头，他快要坏掉了，身体不住痉挛，跪坐的双腿酸麻得几乎要麻痹失了知觉。雨后薰衣草一样的瞳孔蓄了泪，如迎风颤动那般清丽，盈不住的泪液滑下面颊。  
“你可以…”玖兰枢挺进得更加用力，一下下有节奏地擦过他的敏感点，“死咬住我……你说的……”丝绸般柔滑的皮肤让他感到畅快，他大力抚摸着，在身上人腿间上演着拉锯战。他好笑地看着他们靠在一起假寐的精神向导，觉得那两只体格相当的有翼神话魔物贴挤在一起的画面意外和谐。“似乎让我们的精神向导们都不好意思了……”意识迷蒙的锥生零被玖兰枢这句仿若在自家孩子面前偷腥的家长语气刺激得又羞又窘，无意识锁紧了后面又因纯血向导满足的沉哼和嘴角挂着的蛊魅笑容咬了唇。

即将临界的酥麻感蔓延至四肢百骸，缓慢的蚕食着他的每一寸肌理与神经，继而被猝然放大，成为一种难以自抑的疼痛，让他难以忍受地前后款摆。“快点。”锥生零低语，尽管他潜意识知道一旦爆发意味着什么……  
玖兰枢柔暖的舌象小孩子品尝糖果一样绕在他已经硬得发疼的乳尖上，深处闭齿含咬。顾不得压抑声音，剧烈的刺激窜过脊髓，锥生零扶上对方的肩，意识涣散，大腿抽动着。  
他感到身体在下坠，朦胧的意识像是跌出了现实……睫毛微微颤动，呼吸炽热，紫瞳亮得出奇，周遭深蓝萤芒点点熠亮，如同盈载了万千繁星，最终静止在对面的脸上，映照出清晰的轮廓，手掌抚上蜜色的脸庞……  
似乎感到灼烫的烟火在体内盛开…似乎…有什么咔的一声对接…  
不会再分开了。

着迷地望进那双逐渐陷入混沌的眼睛，玖兰枢在那其中看到情欲，渴望，还有所有他们不曾说出口，往后或许也无须再诉诸于语言东西…他看到了无尽的花海，奶白色的蔷薇在风中海波一样粼起曲线波纹，在一望无际的茫白中他发现了隐藏的山月桂、海檬甚至摇曳的白色曼陀罗。虽然仅是短暂一瞬…他确实进入了锥生零的精神图景……  
“你……看见了么？”是仿若梦呓的呢喃……

# 12.  
一条拓麻站在门边望着好友留恋地望着虚掩的门扉，唇上是即是自己也鲜少见到的浅笑，那种不知不觉的不自禁。  
卧榻上能窥到熟睡的青年，有着罕见的银发，隐在深红色的丝被间，形成撞色反差的鲜明美感。  
玖兰枢将男孩裹得严实，但凭借哨兵的卓越视力他依然不难看得清晰……一个面容精致清丽的孩子…  
“相当漂亮，你的战船奴隶。接下来要用来角斗么？”  
王公贵族救下奴隶无非是宠幸或是角斗，但他能感觉到，床上躺的不是普通吸血鬼。调笑的问法不走心，他当然不觉得友人会莫名其妙对扔上角斗场的耗材微笑。

“不，带在身边。”玖兰枢挑眉，“拓麻，CCCXXXIII的身份是交与你销毁的，你应该清楚那是什么意义。”

有意思。  
这之后那孩子会被伪装成男宠身份掩人耳目吧……  
哨兵。  
他是玖兰枢安插在玖兰李土朝野中的钉子，也是祖父一条麻远自以为控制得住的眼线。只需汇报表面上应有的便足够，玖兰枢不明说，但他能够会意。  
一条拓麻摊手，“呵，我失言了。你很会选。”

“我们选择了彼此。”

fin


End file.
